waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Wendy Darling (Disney)
'''Wendy Darling '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1953 animated feature film Peter Pan. Personality Wendy is an imaginative, mature, and very maternal young lady. She loves to care for her younger brothers, Michael and John, and often tells them stories of Peter Pan. Though her imagination is vivid and praised by them, her storytelling was initially looked down upon by her cantankerous and serious father, George, who found Wendy's stories and childlike nature to be immature and ridiculous, and voiced his desire to have her abandon her childhood as soon as possible to prepare herself for eventual adulthood. Because of this, she grew a fear of growing up and found comfort in the stories of Peter Pan and Neverland. Nevertheless, upon visiting Neverland for the first time, Wendy ironically found her maturity and motherly instincts surfacing and growing. Peter Pan Wendy is introduced as the eldest child of George and Mary Darling. According to the narrator, she is an expert on Peter Pan, and the source of stories about him. However, when the practical George learns that she is once again telling stories to John and Michael, he disciplines her. He angrily tells her that it's time for her to grow up, and that night will be her last one in the nursery; the next, she will be forced to have a separate room. (Dialogue between them strongly suggests that this has been going on for a while now, and him punishing her is an indication that he is fed up with her childish stories.) As Mary is tucking her into bed, Wendy tells her that she does not want to grow up. As Mary goes to close the window, Wendy warns her not to lock it. Return to Never Land Wendy reappears as an adult in the sequel. By this time, she has married a man named Edward and has two children, Jane and Danny. She still tells them stories about Peter Pan. However, when World War II hits, Edward leaves with the British army, leaving her alone with them. Eventually, the war takes its toll on Jane, and she stops believing in her mother's stories. One day, Wendy reveals to her and Danny that they must be sent to the countryside for safety, and asks Jane to tell stories to Danny. An angry Jane ridicules Wendy's stories and their faith in them, in very much the same way as her grandfather did in the first film. Wendy appears again at the end of the film when Jane returns with Peter. Tinker Bell A younger version of Wendy makes a cameo appearance as a little girl in the prequel. In the middle of the film, Tinker Bell finds a ballerina music box. At the end, Queen Clarion, the queen of the fairies, allows her to travel to the Main Land to return it. When she arrives in London, she leaves it by a window, where Wendy, as a little girl, arrives and takes it in. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wendy made a special appearance in the special. In it, Captain Hook learned of Wendy's beloved stories revolving around Peter and his adventures, which inevitably end with Hook's defeat and humiliation. Embarrassed by his betrayal in the book, Hook, Smee, and his crew traveled to London and steal it in an attempt to destroy it. However, more urgently, it served as the connection between Wendy and Never Land, and as a result, the more it is damaged, the more Wendy's memories of Peter and Never Land as a whole are obliterated, prompting Peter to rally a crew of wholesome Never Land pirates to help battle Hook and save Wendy's memories. To help further the success, Wendy, John, Michael, and Nana tag along on the adventure as well. Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Girls Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tinker Bell characters Category:Main Deuteragonists